The Six Souls
by WillowInWonderland
Summary: What happens when the six souls come back to life? Maybe its a second chance, or maybe an ERROR.. Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, and Justice must work together to find a way out. But who is this mysterious Frisk? And why do they keep finding monster dust? Is this the mysterious Gaster's doing?


**Hiya! So I wanted to make a story on the first 6 humans to fall into the Underground. So if you don't know much about the souls that died, I'll try to explain it in the story. This is not a story about their first time in the Underground, its actually a story where they are all in the Underground together.**

 **Also I don't know the order of the souls, it might be the order of the coffins but idk. Oh and Frisk/Chara is female in this au.**

 **Okay, hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Aaaah!"

Violet felt herself fall face first into.. a bed of flowers? Wait a minute! Why was everything so blurry? And how was she alive? Violet got up and blinked, she realized she wasn't wearing her glasses. She squinted and looked around, she saw another figure looking at her. Startled, she backed away. _Whats going on?_ Violet tried to remember what happened, but first she needed to find her glasses. "Looking for these?" A voice said. Violet was greeted by a pair of forest green eyes. She saw the figure giving something to her, her glasses! Violet happily grabbed the glasses out of the strangers hands and put them on. She looked around, everything was much more clearer but she could tell something was wrong with her glasses, they didn't seem as clear as they used to be. Violet made a mental note to clean them later. "Ahem." Violet looked back at the figure, it was a human boy with light brown hair, for some reason they were wearing a white apron with a large stain on it.

"Um, who are you?" She asked confused. "Well my name is Leon, whats yours?" He asked softly. "I'm Violet.. Wait a minute, whats going on! I thought I died. Is this.. Are we in the ruins?" Violet asked. She started to back away, it was all starting to come back to her now. She remembered how she fell in the ruins, meeting Toriel, exploring the Underground..

"Calm down. I don't exactly know whats going on either but yes, we're in the ruins." Leon replied. Violet took a deep breath. "Okay so-" But before Violet could finish, she was interrupted by something or someone falling onto the flower bed. Leon and Violet looked at each other than at the person on the flower bed.

It was a human girl with dark brown hair in a ponytail. The young girl groaned and got up slowly. Her eyes widened when she saw Violet and Leon. "Are you okay?" Leon asked, "Another human?" Violet said.

"Wh-who are you people?" The little girl started backing away, her hand was shaking and she almost dropped the toy knife she was holding. "Its okay, we won't hurt you." Violet said taking a step closer. But before the girl could say anything a loud scream echoed throughout the ruins. They all looked up to see something falling. _What a way to make an entrance._

It was a boy with messy copper hair and a bandana. He got up and looked around. "Who are you people? I thought I was the only human here. This doesn't make any sense." He said.

"Whats going on?" The girl asked.

Leon tried to explain to the two humans while Violet observed the area. Why wasn't Flowey here? She turned back to the other three who were now introducing each other. "My name is James." The boy said. "I'm Liv." Said the girl. Leon and Violet introduced themselves. "Soo, did you guys die too?" Asked James. "Yep." Liv admitted. Violet was shocked at the question. "So you guys came here before too?" Asked Leon. "Yeah duh. We're all fallen humans." James said sounding bored. "Wait so all our souls were taken by Asgore?" Liv asked.

"Guess so." Leon replied."But didn't Frisk-" Violet stopped. Who was Frisk? Violet blinked, why did she remember that name? Did she know someone named Frisk? Violet felt like she knew someone named Frisk but she couldn't remember. Violet shook her head, she needed to focus at the task at hand.

"There are only four of us here, if I recall.. When I fell, Asgore only had two souls so that would mean I was the third human to fall here. But I think that the monsters said something about needing seven human souls so maybe.. Maybe only four humans fell down here?" Violet wondered.

"No, when I fell, there were four souls, I guess I was the fifth." Leon said. "Um, I was the sixth." Liv finally said.

"Than that means there should be two more people here." Violet began.

A sudden breeze interrupted her thoughts as two new humans fell from Mt. Ebbot.

"More?" James said.

"Ugh, hey! Get off!" A young human boy said, he was being crushed by the weight of a human girl.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Hey you two!" James yelled at them.

The boy scrambled to get up while the girl jumped off gracefully. The boy had blond hair and a brown cowboy hat. The girl had long brown hair done in a neat braid and wore a dark blue tutu.

"Where am I?" The girl asked. "Yeah, and who are you people?" The boy asked.

Violet watched as Leon tried to explain the situation. She needed to find out what happened. Thats when it hit her, her notebook! She had took notes from her first time in the Underground. She never went anywhere without her notebook, where was it? _Its okay, I can find it later._ Leon's voice interrupted her thoughts, "What are you're names?" He was asking.

"Well I'm Justin." The boy said, tipping his cowboy hat.

"And my name is Amelia." Said the girl, she curtsied and smiled at the other four.

Leon, James, Liv, and Violet introduced themselves.

"Its nice to meet y'all but I still don't get whats going on." Justin said. "I told you already, we have no idea." Leon said.

"Has the seventh come yet?" Amelia suddenly asked. "Uh I don't know.." Violet said. "Well I don't know either but I remember.. Well does anyone here know someone named Frisk?"

There it was, that name again. _Why does that name keep coming up? Why do I feel like I know that name? Is it even a name?_ Violet took a deep breath and looked towards the others. "Guys lets just go, we need to find Toriel. Maybe she can help us."

The kids nodded and raced to Toriel's place.

* * *

Violet had her doubts when Flowey didn't appear but she didn't expect Toriel to be missing too. Violet was also surprised that they hadn't encountered any monsters yet.

"Why isn't Toriel here, did something happen to her?" Liv asked worried. The young girl looked around the room nervously. Liv was younger than the other kids so Violet could understand why she was afraid, plus the kids had searched everywhere for Toriel. She wasn't in her room, the kitchen, the living room, she wasn't anywhere! But before Violet could comfort the girl, Leon got to her first. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine. She could be outside somewhere or maybe getting the ingredients for a pie she's baking! Plus we haven't checked the basement yet, she could be there." Leon said with a smile. Surprised, Liv smiled back. "Well are y'all ready?" Justin interrupted. They were approaching the stairs that led down to the entrance to the Underground. They all nodded and went downstairs.

"Well Toriel obviously isn't here, lets just go-" James stopped and looked at something on the ground. "Is that..?"

"Dust."

Liv gasped, "Toriel? Is she..?" Violet had a bad feeling. Something was wrong.

"What happened? This is monster dust!" Amelia shrieked.

 _How could this happen? No. This can't be Toriel's dust. She can't be.. No!_ Violet wasn't ready to give up, "Guys, just because there is dust on the ground doesn't mean its Toriel's."

"How could you even think about it being Toriel's dust!" Amelia spat. "H-hey its not my fault, everyone-" But before Violet could even finish her sentence she was interrupted by James. "Guys we need to stop moping around, this is probably some other monsters dust. Toriel can handle herself, she has freaking fire powers!"

"Agreed." Leon said. Violet looked at the other kids and sighed, _Why would I even think about it being Toriel's? Gah! I'm so-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of the entrance to the Underground. Violet looked back at the long hallway they came through and wondered if Toriel was alright.

"Stop thinking negatively, lets get a move on." Leon said.

 _How did he know I was..? Nevermind._ Violet nodded and followed the others through the door.

Still hoping that nothing happened to Toriel.


End file.
